


Kinktober 2020 Day 1

by Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bath, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, first time smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye/pseuds/Kiss_My_Dignity_Goodbye
Summary: Prompt:  First Time | BathsSummary: When Peter joins his girlfriend in a bath, things get steamy in more ways than one.Warnings: Smut, Blood, Minor Injury, I think that’s really it
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942894
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Kinktober 2020 Day 1

**Prompt: First Time | Baths**

Steam fills the air around me as I slip into the hot, soapy bath. A sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes, leaning my head back against the tub and letting the enveloping warmth soak into my bones. 

A swift autumn breeze sweeps through the door, eliciting a small shiver from me. My boyfriend, Peter, had told me earlier that he was going to swing by after his patrol, so I left the bathroom door open and the bedroom window he usually comes through cracked. He’s later than usual, but I’m not worried. He has a tendency to get sidetracked. 

A wide grin sweeps across my face when I hear the small squeak of the window opening. I look towards the door just as Peter makes his way in the bathroom in full Spidey-suit. 

I notice a decent sized rip in the suit on his side, but his steady strides don’t falter, so I’m confident that any wounds aren’t serious. If I were to fret over every scratch then I would never have time to do anything else. Bumps and bruises come with the superhero territory.

“Rough night?” I ask as he pulls the mask over his head, revealing the evidence of a bloody nose staining his upper lip.

“Not really, just a few lucky hits. Nothing serious.” he reassures, leaning back against the bathroom counter.

“The bath’s still warm. Why don’t you join me and clean some of that blood off so Aunt May doesn’t have a fit?” I offer.

Peter’s eyes widen. We’ve been together for a few months now and a few steamy make out sessions and some groping were about as far as things had gone physically. We’ve both done things with other people previously, but we mutually agreed against rushing things. It would happen when it happened. Peter sitting around and talking to me while I relaxed in a bath is nothing new, but him joining me is unfamiliar territory. 

“A-are you sure, babe? I don’t want to ruin your bath and get it all yucky.” 

“Yes. I’d feel bad sitting here all soapy and clean while you’re over there bloody. Strip and climb in, Spidey-boy.” I respond teasingly in an effort to keep things light and avoid awkwardness.

Pete smiles in response, tapping the spider on his chest and letting his suit fall around him, leaving him in his underwear. I can now clearly see the scrapes on his side framed by blossoming bruises. A few dried trails of blood streak down from them, but nothing too worrying. 

A soft blush warms his cheeks as he feels my gaze upon him. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, I avert my eyes, intently playing with some bubbles. His thumbs slip in the waistband of his underwear and he pulls them down. He steps closer to the tub and I scoot forward enough for him to sit behind me. His legs frame me and I lean back against him, laying my head on his shoulder and turning slightly to look at him. 

“ Is this ok?” I ask, feeling the tension in his body. “You know you don’t have to if you’re not comfortable, right? It was just a suggestion. If you don’t-“

“It’s ok, babe.” He interrupts my rambling worrying. “It’s just new. Being so close to you, so much of your skin against mine... So warm and soft.” He trails fingertips across my shoulder and blushes even more now, but some of the tension eases. “It’s nice.” 

I smile and kiss his pink cheek before leaning forward to grab a washcloth and turning around in the tub to face him. I sit on my feet and wet the rag, following Peter’s gaze to my chest as my new position leaves my breasts presented above the water. A smirk teases the corners of my lips. I being the cloth across his chest. It’s little more than an excuse to admire his body, but he is pretty grimy. I gently scrub at the blood on his side, watching it flake off and disappear into the water. 

I cup his cheek, bringing his warm brown eyes to mine and wipe at the blood staining his nose and lip. His soft, pink lips part slightly as he watches me. Satisfied with my work I drop the rag, still holding his face and lean in. 

His lips softly brush across mine before I deepen the kiss, nipping his full, plush lip and running my tongue across it. One of my hands sneaks up into his hair and the other lays on his chest holding my up over him. His hands are on my hips and pull me closer as we both move for me to straddle him. I grind into his hard length and drink the soft gasp from his lips as his hips buck against me of their own accord. 

I use the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, exploring him and my hand slips between us and around him, earning more sounds from the sweet boy under me. I kiss down his jaw to his neck as I stroke him, letting his beautiful noises out uninterrupted into the open air. My teeth graze his neck and I feel the goosebumps that are left in their wake. I sit up, place both my hands on his shoulders and press closer to him, my breasts nearly in his face. He takes this as the invitation it is, wrapping one arm around my waist to pull me flush against him as the other cups my breast and his mouth closes around my nipple. 

Now that I’m where I want to be, I grasp his length again, slowly running the tip between my folds, teasing us both. The sound this drags out of Peter’s throat is divine, even muffled by my breast. 

He pulls back and looks up at me, beautifully disheveled. “Baby, I want you so badly, but should we... I mean, if you want- Do we need to get-“

I smile at his adorable, fluster. “Peter, sweetheart, I’m on birth control. We’re ok.” 

He nods and mumbles something like “Okay, good.” as he’s gripping the back of my neck and pulling my lips down to his. “Hold on to me.” he mutters against my lips and I obey, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He braces himself on the sides of the tub and stands without breaking the kiss. Water drips from both of us as he carries me out into the bedroom. He makes it look effortless, despite the fact than any normal human would’ve probably slipped and fallen face first into the tub or on the wet tile. 

He lays me on the bed, sliding on top of me. One arm holds his weight above me and the other wraps around my waist holding me against him. Refusing to relinquish control, I use my legs around his waist to wiggle against his erection. He smiles against my lips. His hand on my waist slides down to grip my ass and his long fingers ghost across my slit, feeling the wetness pooled there. He kisses down my jaw, sucking and nibbling on my neck.

I whine softly and lean into his teasing touch. “Peter, if you don’t do more than that soon I will crawl on top of you and do it myself.” 

“Impatient much?” he mutters against my neck. He leans back, resting on his knees between my legs. Even with a few scrapes and bruises, he is absolutely stunning. Smooth tan skin dotted with freckles stretches over well defined muscles. Ruffled hair sits like a crown above flushed cheeks and full kiss-bruised lips. 

He grasps his cock and runs the head through my folds, gathering the wetness before placing himself at my entrance. He meets my eyes in silent question and I nod fervently. He smiles at my enthusiasm and carefully pushes forward, warm, dark eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. As he bottoms out he falls forward and wraps me in his arms again, kissing me tenderly. 

My hands explore his back feeling the muscles move and contract as he starts moving. It’s a slow, steady pace that’s more than enough for us both. My hips move to match his. We swallow each other’s whines and moans. I swear, I could get drunk on the soft noises he makes. The whimpers and whines and moans all feed the growing tension in my body. 

One of his hands slips between us and circles my clit in time with his movements. My nails dig into his back as I creep closer to the edge of release. It’s not long before I’m close and if Peter’s moans and muttered curses are any indication, he’s right there with me.

“Babe, I’m- I can’t...much longer.” he whines. 

I nod. “I know, baby. Me too. It’s ok.”

It’s only a few more thrusts before I’m coming undone around him. My clenching and moaning paired with my nails digging into his back is enough to send him to his own end, releasing inside me. 

He pulls back just enough to slide out and collapses on top of me, burying his face in my shoulder and peppering every inch of skin he can reach with kisses. His weight on top of me should be uncomfortable, but I find it soothing. One of my hands rubs his back as the other plays with his hair, basking in the warm, fuzzy afterglow.

“After that bath, I think we need a shower.” croaks a sleepy voice. 

I couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment if you want! I’m a very attention driven person!


End file.
